The Secret Child
by Nadia Leigh
Summary: What if Tonks and Remus and everyone else didn't die? What if they couldn't because they had a different mission to complete? What if Bellatrix had a child and that was who they had to save and help though new dangers and troubles? spoilers for HPDH. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Nadia: HEY! So, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I am very excited cus I love me some Harry-**

**Myra: You do realize that if you didn't love it, you probably wouldn't write a fanfic about it?**

**Nadia: *sighs* That's Myra. She doesn't actually help me write this, but she likes to introduce stuff…**

**Myra: Yep! You'll be hearing a lot from me!**

**Nadia: *whispers* And your big mouth.**

**Myra: What?**

**Nadia: Nothing! Enjoy the first chapter!**

Molly sped down the corridors of the destroyed Hogwarts and tried to remain as calm as she could. Unlike most people, she wasn't trying to not cry, she was trying to keep from laughing and smiling in excitement and happiness. If she did crack a smile, everyone around her would give her the oddest look, seeing as they had just won the Battle of Hogwarts against Voldemort, and now the grounds were full of died and mangled bodies. Yet, Molly knew something none of them did.

She knew the antidote for death.

It wasn't actually her idea or thought or antidote, as a matter a fact, no. It was Remus and Tonks' spell. Molly was only the first person to try and use this spell and was hoping it worked.

_*Flashback*_

"Wotcher, Molly!" came the always cheery voice of Tonks, one of Molly's best friends. She turned to see her on Remus' arm, dressed nicely for this lovely event.

"Oh hello, dear! And hello Remus," Molly replied, just as happily.

"Good afternoon, Molly."

Molly caught Tonks rolling her eyes before she said, "My, Remus. You don't have to be so formal when you are around your friends!" He smiled down at his wife and kissed her lightly.

"You two are so adorable together!" Molly exclaimed, making Remus blush and Tonks' hair to turn a more blushing pink as well.

"Molly, that is not why we came over here."

"I'm sorry, Tonks. Please go on."

"Well, firstly, I would like to congratulate you, since I already congratulated Bill and Fleur, on this lovely wedding. And two, we wanted to talk to you about something," Tonks said, a little vaguely.

"Thank you, my dear." Molly gestured to a table where no one was sitting. They sat and Molly continued, "Now, what is that you want to talk about?"

Before Tonks or Remus could say a word, Kingsley's voice rang through the tent that had been set up for the wedding. He said, "The ministry has fallen. Voldemort has taken it. The Death Eaters are coming. I repeat, the ministry has fallen. Voldemort has taken-" His deep voice was cut off by the entrance of black shadows, the disapperated form of Death Eaters. Everyone was running away from them, or trying to, and many of the older or scared attendants were disapperating away from the fight. Molly, Remus and Tonks gave each other a quick look before pulling out their wands, and going into this chaotic battle. Soon, Remus was telling Harry to run, Tonks was battling her aunt Bellatrix, Molly was getting the remainder of guests to safety and others were fighting for their lives, and the lives of their loved ones. Though everyone was concentrating on not getting killed, Tonks and Bellatrix were stuck in a never ending battle of wit and speed to overpower the other and not die trying. Tonks was letting all of her bent up anger and sadness from the death of her mentor, Alastor Moody, to surface and she used that power to fight Bellatrix, a stronger and much more sadistic witch than herself. Little did Bella know that Tonks knew something her aunt had hidden from most others, and wasn't afraid to use this information.

"Come on, Nymphadora! You can do better than that!"

"Is that what you said to Rondolphus?" Tonks asked, dodging another spell.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How else would he have knocked you up?" Tonks grinned as she saw the face of her aunt, twisted in confusion, anger and disgust.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Tonks hadn't been ready for the spell, and was unable to dodge its force, making her wand fly from its grip in her hand. Bella advanced quickly, grabbing her niece's neck and looking into her eyes as she squeezed.

"So… this is how… you plan to… kill me?" Tonks asked through gasps of air.

"How do you know?" Tonks laughed.

"I'm not… stupid."

"You half-blooded girl! You have brought disgrace to us all!"

"_Stupefy!" _Came the voice of Remus Lupin. Bellatrix had just barely missed the spell and, following the lead of the other Death Eaters, she disapperated from the tent. Tonks fell to the ground, coughing, ad Remus was at her side in a minute. "Dora, are you alright?" She nodded. Just then, Molly appeared once again and handed Tonks her wand that she had almost stepped on.

"Thanks Molly," Tonks said, as she was being pulled back to her feet by Remus, flashing him a half-hearted smile.

"What happened, deary? With Bellatrix and all?"

"I said something I probably shouldn't have and she over reacted, that's all."

"And what did you tell her?"

"What Remus and I were trying to tell you."

"Bellatrix has a child, not yet born. She is set to have the child in early March, we believe…" Remus explained.

"Bloody hell."

"You're telling me. I want him or her to have a life, but with the battle soon coming, I don't know how well that wish will hold." Tonks nodded her agreement.

"Do you fear Bellatrix will kill the child?"

"Or it will die in battle or because Bellatrix is not there to care for him or her," Tonks answered.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to put a protection charm on anyone I can before the battle. Remus and I designed it. If we are to die in battle, but have this spell on us, and the person who killed us dies, we can be reawakened."

"Revived, Dora, not reawakened."

"What are the spells?" Molly interjected eagerly.

_*End Flashback*_

The memory of this momentous day had come to her when she was sitting on the steps outside of the school and when it had, she had started running. It had occurred to her as she ran that only one Death Eater remained, Lucius Malfoy, and he hadn't killed a soul in battle. Neither had his son, Draco, but Molly chose not to count him as a try Death Eater.

Finally, Molly made it to the Great Hall and ran through the once large doors, which now left only large gaps. She looked up and down the row of bodies- skipping over her son for the moment- and spotted a girl with bright pink hair, whom she ran over to. Tonks lay peacefully on the ground, next to her beloved Remus, her hand still gripping her wand. Molly slid the wand from her hand so Tonks didn't accidentally hex her, and she kneeled down next to her friend. She drew her own wand and held it over Tonks' heart, tapping it while saying, "_Somnoexcitari!" _She then moved her wand to Tonks' head and repeated the action. Molly sat back and waited no less than a minute before she saw Tonks take in a breath and open her deep blue eyes.

"Molly?" she asked in a whisper.

"Tonks!" She through her arms around her friend and hugged her. By now, people were beginning to take note of what was happening and gathered around the two witches.

Tonks pulled back from the hug, now out of her stupor, and looked around asking, "Where's Remus?"

"I haven't done the spell on him yet, Tonks. Hold on and catch that breath of yours." Tonks gave a weak smile, but it faded when she saw Remus lying next to her. Molly quickly repeated what she had done to Tonks on Remus, and the two watched as he awake, as if from a deep sleep. Tonks moved so that she sat right next to him, her hand in his.

"Dora?" was the first thing the two heard. Tonks smiled, tears of joy welling in her eyes.

"Wotcher, Remus. I'm right here, love." He smiled back at her, still quite out of it. Molly, on the other hand, began addressing the rest of the room, telling them when happened and how to reawaken there friends and family. Tonks had spoken up during her explanation and stated that she had cast the protection spell, _Mortiumtueri,_ on the entire school before the battle, by means of _Mortiumtueri Totalus. _Soon, the Great Hall was filled with groggy, yet alive, people. Molly found herself being hugged by both of her twins and found tears falling down her cheeks because she was so happy to see her other son alive and well, and so happy to see Remus and Tonks- who were leaning against one another while sitting on a ledge- together and happy… and alive.

... With the Lupin's…

Tonks had lead her husband out of the crowded room to get some air and had found the ledge on which they sat instead. It had once been a courtyard of some sort, but half of it had been blown to pieces and had left a ledge that hang over the side of the hill Hogwarts sat- somewhat- on in its wake. Tonks had sat down first, pulling Remus with her, and had just been content to lay in his arms, her head on his chest. But a question lingered in the air, on Molly had asked a while ago and one that Remus had just asked her: What about Bellatrix's child?

Tonks sighed but tried to answer the question anyway. She said, "I don't know what we can do. Bellatrix was finally smart for once and gave the child to some muggle family. I don't know how much they know, but it won't be long before the child has to come to a wizarding family. They think she is a metamorphmagus."

"Well your right about that one. She won't last long in muggle societies."

"That means there's only one thing left to do."

"And what is that?"

"We have to go find this child and bring her to the world in which she belongs."

**AN: Nadia: So, this is just to set the scene for the whole story. **

**Myra: That's kind of what a prologue means, Nadia.**

**Nadia: Myra, just shut up.**

**Myra: Not yet! I have to tell the readers that YOU DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER AND THAT THIS DISCLAIMER IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY.**

**Nadia: Really? All caps?**


	2. Elladora Violet L

**AN: Nadia: Why hello again, my friends and readers!**

**Myra: Yep, you're insane.**

**Nadia: One has to be insane to say that Mrs. Bellatrix has a child, does one not?**

**Myra: Not really. I actually thought it was rather scandalous!**

**Nadia: Well, I'd love to hear what the readers think, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Myra: And enjoy the chapter! **

… Summer, Fourteen Years Later…

A year. It had taken them a full year to find her. When they did find her, it took them a minute to know what they had to do. They had to take her in and try to hide from her who her parents were and what they did. Tonks removed the memory of her from the minds of her muggle family and Remus… he did the daunting task of telling every family member in his and Nymphadora's family, and all of their friends, that this was Bella's daughter and she was to be addressed as a Lupin, not a Black or Lestrange, though she was still related to them, even in the Lupin/Tonks family. She was close enough to Teddy's age that she could be passed off as his twin, which worked because they looked enough alike and were both metamorphmagi. And that worked, for thirteen years, at least.

…

"Elladora Violetta Lupin, will you please get out of that bloody bed of yours? We have to go to Diagon Alley today and I want to get there soon!" Tonks called up the winding staircase of her and Remus' house. She got no reply from her 'daughter', but rather, her son.

"She's not going to come down yet, mum," said Teddy Remus Lupin. Tonks rounded on her son, hands on her hips.

"And why is that?"

"Vi's already done her hair and dressed-"

"Then why isn't she coming down here?"

"Let me finish, mum! She's not coming down 'cause she's up there with dad doing some new spells."

"I should have known. Your father is always teaching you two some new spell."

"Well so is everyone else, especially Fred and-"

"Teddy!" I called from the stairs. Mum and dad _still_ didn't know about the spells Uncle Fred and Uncle George had taught us and they weren't supposed to know. Ever.

"Violet, what did Fred and, I'm just guessing here, George teach you?" dad asked from behind me on the stairs.

"Nothing!" Teddy and I said in unison.

"Sure. Come on you two." Mum motioned to the door and gave us that look Molly taught her. The one that said '_you better get a move on, or you'll regret it'._

I moved forwarded and grabbed my black flats, slipping them on. Like most days, I was wearing a tight-fitting black dress and todays was knee length with tank top straps and maroon lace on the bottom hem and on the scoop neck of the dress. A maroon 'belt' of the same fabric as the dress was wrapped around my waist and tied in the back, to 'define my figure', or so mum says. I have one of those on all of my dresses and it serves as a great place to stash my wand, a black wand, 12 inches in length, made of walnut wood and a dragon heart string core. Oddly enough, mum, dad and Teddy's wands are nothing like mine, and nor is their natural hair color. While I usually where my hair to my shoulders and white with a strip of gold in my long bangs, it is originally really long, black and extremely curly. It's unyielding, if you will.

As soon as the rest of us were ready, we all stepped out into the warm summer light. I grabbed dads arm whilst Teddy grabbed mums, and we disapperated to Diagon Alley.

…

We arrived just outside off The Leaky Cauldron entrance to Diagon Alley seconds later. We quickly moved to the side, as to not block the other witches and wizards who were coming through The Leaky Cauldron. Dad turn to me and Teddy, who were standing next to each other and paying no attention to anything what so ever, and began to speak to us.

"I suppose you don't want to walk around here with us?" he asked, getting our attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Teddy asked in return.

"Well, Dora and I don't expect you to stay with us and buy books and things when you can be off shopping at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop." I smiled at him and grabbed Teddy's arm before he could say something stupid like he usually did.

I waved to my parents and yelled, "Thanks! See you later!" over my shoulder. Teddy and I had quite a bit of money from all over the place with us, so we were good to shop on our own. I was excited to go and get a Pygmy Puff of some color, to keep Teddy's Puffskein company while we are at school, seeing as no one else ever gets Pygmy Puffs or Puffskein's anymore. And I was just excited to see Fred, George and Ron again. Maybe we might see some of the other Weasley kids and adults, too! But, who knows who will be working in those magenta robes today.

I led Teddy to the entrance of the shop and pushed open the door with a large grin. I looked to see Teddy had a similar grin on his face and his usually orange hair turned a bright yellow. The minute we stepped in, my earlier question was answered. Fred and George stood viewing the whole store, waving at us when they saw us; Bill and Fleur were there with their three kids; Ron was there alone; and it seemed Harry was there alone, too. The two of us, however, were more concurred with seeing Victoire, Teddy's crush and my friend, and Carter Wyatt, another one of our friends, a muggle- born in our year. He was a sweet guy with short, brown and golden hair, and piercing blue eyes. The four of us were the closest band of Fourth Years around… well since the Marauders and Harry, Hermione and Ron, at least.

"Hello Teddy! Hi Violet!" called a French- ish voice from not far up ahead, meaning we had made it mighty close to our friends through this huge crowd in a very short amount of time.

"Victoire!" Teddy exclaimed as he saw her. My twin practically engulfed the poor girl in a bear hug.

"Vicky, Teddy. It's Vicky."

"Teddy! If you don't let her go soon, you'll suffocate her! She's already gasping now," I told him before Carter, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, and I began to pry him off of the young witch, who was laughing by now.

"Well now that I can breathe, I'd like to say hello to Miss. Elladora-"

"Call me by my first name and you'll be hexed into the next week."

"Right, sorry. I forgot. Oh! Hello Carter!" Carter, the quietest of the four of us, but not the least deadly, flashed one of his famous smiles to all of us.

"Hi Vicky, Teddy and Violet."

"Come on you three! Uncle Fred and Uncle George want to see you all!" Vicky grabbed Teddy's arm and began to pull him to the top platform, where Fred and George stood, overlooking their lovely store. They were wearing their famous colorful suits and dragon skin boots, both with smiles wider than most could handle without their faces falling off.

"Ah, my favorite little Fourth Years," said George.

"What brings you to our lovely shop?" Fred asked.

"We came to get some stuff for school, of course!" I told them.

"Say, George, do you think we have some things we could give to our friends?"

"I don't know, Fred. There was that map thing we were testing."

"Oh yeah!"

"But I don't know. Do you think their ready?" They gave us a mocking serious look then turned to each other, speaking in unison.

"Definitely."

"Follow us…"

"… and try not to get to lost!" I looked at Carter and smiled, before the four of us followed the twins into the storage room in the back of the store. The two of them went to the back, climbed a ladder and grabbed four pieces of parchment. Just as they were climbing back down, Harry walked in.

"George, have you seen that twin of yo- Oh! Hello everyone."

"Hi Harry," we all said, at different times, at course.

"Well look at that. The Lupin twins are here. Where's your mum and dad?"

"Off doing something else," Teddy answered.

"Ah."

"Is there something you need, mate?" asked Fred.

"Um, yeah, Ron needs you up front." Fred sighed, but went to go find his little brother, grumbling something that sounded like 'little brother ruining all the fun'.

"Since Fred had to take a detour, mind helping me explain these pieces of parchment to our friends here?" asked George as he, too, stepped off the ladder and on to solid ground.

"Seeing as I helped make those, I suppose I could," Harry said with a grin.

"Now, these are no ordinary piece of parchment."

"These are Marauders Maps."

"You mean like the one you have?" Carter asked. Harry nodded.

"Wicked."

"It can be if put in the wrong hands," George explained.

"But, since we trust you four, I don't see why you can't have them. I know you all know how to use them, too." He handed one to each of us.

"Dad will love you for this."

"Now don't you go getting us in even more trouble, Violetta."

"Don't count on that helping you. She might do it just to have fun," Carter told him. I glared at him, which could only be held so long when he's laughing.

I left the storage room with the other three Lumottus, our Marauder esque name, and we split from the adults, ready to do the rest of our shopping on our own. Though, that only lasted ten minutes, before Vicky had to leave with her family and Teddy and I decided it would be a good idea to go find mum and dad. I had gotten a bright red Pygmy Puff- who I named Cora- and was ready to get the rest of my stuff… Plus I needed air after being in this crowded store for almost half an hour. However, on our way to find mum and dad, I didn't expect to run into Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius. I was as content as a cucumber to just walk past them, but Narcissa, I guess, wasn't. I hadn't seen the older witch in years. Come to think of it, I haven't seen the witch in so many recent years, that I didn't really remember her; but she remembered me.

"Elladora Violet Lupin, is it?" Lucius asked. I had just passed him and Narcissa, but he was determined to talk, now, wasn't he.

"It is," I said sharply. I could almost feel my hair turning red, still angry with him for what he did fourteen years ago.

"No need to be harsh with me, girl. I _am_ your uncle."

"As I am well aware."

"Do you know how he is you uncle?" Narcissa asked. She stood just next to him, a knowing smirk planted on her pale face.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid! He's mums uncle and therefor mine as well!" Teddy, who was just as angry as me, yet thinking rationally for me, grabbed my arm so I couldn't advance on them, or grab my wand and hex them.

"Wrong, little girl," Lucius sneered.

"Liar."

"You wish I were."

"Didn't your _mummy_ ever tell you she wasn't your mum? Didn't you know she has been lying to you for years? Didn't she tell you your real mum was Bellatrix?" Narcissa added.

"You lie!" I yelled, ripping my arm away from Teddy and taking out my wand. I pointed it at my aunts ugly face and was about to say a spell when mu- _Tonks _ran over and stepped between the two of us.

"Go, Narcissa! Elle might not be able to hex you because of her age, but I can!" Narcissa gave Tonks a glare but turned on her heals, leaving us, Lucius on her tail. She turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Is it true?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"Elle, come with Remus and I and we will explain everything."

"So it's true, then? You lied to the both of us?" Teddy asked angrily. Tonks nodded.

"_Bloody hell."_

**AN: Nadia: So not the best chapter…**

**Myra: No, but it was needed.**

**Nadia: Yes it was. It was needed to set the scene for everything else.**

**Myra: Yep. That's all for now. **

**Myra and Nadia: Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
